Mistystar and Bramblestar's Leadership
by kaelastefanipaterson
Summary: Mistystar and Bramblestar are the new leaders of the warrior clans leaving Firestar and Leopardstar to StarCla and to lead their clans to the story.
1. Allegiance

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: **Bramblestar** is a huge, lean, powerful, broad-shouldered, muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, long claws, a large head, and a scar on his shoulder. 78 moons (6.5 years). Currently has 9 live.

**Deputy**: **Squirrelflight** is a small, light-framed dark ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes, one white paw, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail. 54 Moons (4.5 years)

**Medicine** **Cat**: **Jayfeather** is a small, thin, silky, mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, clear, blue eyes, a short, slender tail, skinny shoulders, strong, lean muscles, and a scar running down one side. 36 moons (3 years)

**Warriors**:

**Brackenfur** is a long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and amber eyes. 89 moons (7.4 years)

**Sorreltail **is a small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. 72 moons (6 year)

**Cloudtail** is a fluffy white tom with thick, long fur and round blue eyes. 82 moons (7 years)

**Millie** is a small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear.

**Thornclaw** is a large, golden-brown tabby tom with powerful shoulders. 89 moons (7.4 years)

**Leafpool** is a slender, lithe, pale light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, a white chest, and white paws. 54 Moons (4.5 years)

**Spiderleg** is a skinny, lithe, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail, glossy fur, and a muzzle flecked with gray. 54 Moons (4.5 years)

**Birchfall** is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur. 48 moons (4 years)

**Whitewing** is a snowy white she-cat with green eyes, soft fur and broad shoulders. 60 moons (5 years)

**Berrynose** is a large cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, powerful, muscular broad shoulders, a wide head, and one ear that is torn at the tip. 45 moons (3.75 years)

**Mousewhisker** is a big gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes. 45 moons (3.75 years)

**Hazeltail** is a small, gray and white she-cat with a pale, thick, soft, fluffy pelt, gray and white paws and broad shoulders.

Apprentice, Molepaw

**Poppyfrost** is a slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

Apprentice, Seedpaw

**Lionblaze** is a broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws. 36 moons (3 years)

**Foxleap** is a fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom. 32 moons (2.7 years)

**Icecloud** is a fluffy, sleek, pure white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes. 32 moons (2.7 years)

Apprentice, Lilypaw

**Toadstep** is a heavy black-and-white tom. 29 moons (2.4 years)

**Rosepetal** is a lithe dark cream she-cat. 29 moons (2.4 years)

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

**Briarlight** is a dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, sleek, glossy fur, and powerful forepaws. 24 moons (2 years)

**Bumblestripe** is a well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. 24 moons (2 years)

**Blossomfall** is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. 24 moons (2 years)

**Dovewing** is a fluffy, pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. 20 moons (1.7 years)

**Ivypool** is a small, slender silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail,a soft muzzle, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes. 20 moons (1.7 years)

**Apprentices**:

**Cherrypaw** is a fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes. 14 moons (1.2 years)

**Molepaw** is a large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes. 14 moons (1.2 years)

**Lilypaw** is a dark tabby she-kit with white patches. 6 moons (0.5 years)

**Seedpaw** is a very pale ginger she-kit. 6 moons (0.5 years)

**Queens:**

**Cinderheart **is a small, slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, and a long, sleek, bushy tail. 42 moons (3.5 years). Expecting Lionblaze's kits.

**Daisy **is a long-furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice-blue eyes.

**Brightheart** is a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes. 79 moons (7.4 years).

Kits:

**Dewkit** is a gray tom with amber eyes. 1 moon (0.08 years)

**Amberkit** is a gray she-kit with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes. 1 moon (0.08 years)

**Snowkit** is a big white tom with blue eyes. 1 moon (0.08 years)

**Elders:**

**Graystripe** is a shaggy, big, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, glossy, sturdy, powerful, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong legs, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, thorn sharp claws, and big, yellow eyes. Oldest cat in ThunderClan. 96 moons (8 years)

**Dustpelt** is a lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, broad shoulders, and powerful hind legs. 96 moons (8 years)

**Sandstorm** is a slender, sleek pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur and large, luminous, pale green eyes. Oldest she-cat in ThunderClan. 96 moons (8 years)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar **is a muscular, powerful, huge, bulky, white tom with big, jet-black paws, darker ears, a long tail, a scarred pelt, and six toes on one of his paws. 135 (11.25 years). Currently has 3 lives left.

**Deputy: Rowanclaw **is a dark ginger tom with green eyes. 78 moons (6.5 years).

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud **is a very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes, and a brown nose. 102 moons (8.5 years)

**Warriors:**

**Smokefoot **is a black tom.

**Applefur **is a mottled brown she-cat.

**Crowfrost **is a black and white tom.

**Ratscar **is a brown tom with a long scar across his back.

**Snowbird **is a pure-white she-cat with blue** eyes.**

**Tawnypelt **is a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Ivytail **is a small black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Owlclaw **is a light brown tabby tom.

**Shrewfoot **is a small gray she-cat with black feet.

**Scorchfur** is a dark gray tom.

**Tigerheart** is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Dawnpelt **is a cream furred she-cat

**Ferretclaw **is a small cream-and-gray tom.

**Starlingwing **is a small ginger tom.

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur **is a tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles.

**Pinenose **is a small black she-cat.

**Elders:**

**Tallpoppy **is a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Oldest cat in ThunderClan.

**Whitewater **is a white she-cat with one blind eye.

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar** is a small brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Currently has 5 lives left.

**Deputy: Ashfoot **is a broad-faced, mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight** is a mottled brownish-gray tom.

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather **is a dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Owlwhisker** is a light brownt tabby tom.

**Whitetail **is a small white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Nightcloud** is a black she-cat.

**Gorsetail** is a very pale gray-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Weaselfur** is a ginger tom with white paws.

**Harepring** is a brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail** is a dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Emberfoot** is a small gray tom with two dark paws.

**Heathertail** is a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Furzepaw

**Breezepelt** is a black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

**Sedgewhisker** is a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Swallowtail** is a small dark gray she-cat.

**Sunstrike** is a small tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead.

**Apprentices:**

**Whiskerpaw **is a small light brown tabby tom.

**Furzepaw **is a gray-and-white she-cat.

**Boulderpaw** is a large pale gray tom

**Elders:**

**Tornear **is a tabby tom.

**Webfoot **is a dark gray tabby tom.

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar** is a large, lithe, sleek, slender, well-muscled, blue-gray she-cat with thick, glossy, dense fur, a pink nose, and clear, icy-blue eyes. 120 moons (10 years). Currently has 9 lives left.

**Deputy: Reedwhisker **is a black tom with fine small ears and dark blue eyes. 66 moons (5.5 years)

**MedicineCats**:

**Mothwing** is a small, triangular-face, dappled, long-furred golden she-cat with rippling tabby stripes, huge, brilliant amber eyes and a broad head. 66 moons (5.5 years).

**Willowshine **is a small, sleek, lithe, dark gray tabby she-cat with a soft pelt and slender paws, blue eyes. 52 moons (4.3 years).

**Warriors:**

**Mosspelt **is a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. 100 moons (8.3 years).

**Graymist **is a pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. 60 moons (5 years).

**Mintfur** is a light gray tabby tom with green eyes. 60 moons (5 years)

**Icewing **is a white she-cat with blue eyes. 59 moons (4.9 years).

**Minnowtail** is a small dark gray she-cat. 45 moons (3.75 years).

**Pebblefoot** is a mottled gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Mallownose** is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 35 moons (2.9 years).

**Robinwing** is a tortoiseshell-and-white tom. 35 moons (2.9 years).

**Petalfur** is a small gray-and-white she-cat. 33 moons (2.7 years).

**Grasspelt** is a light brown tabby tom.

**Troutstream** is a pale gray tabby she-cat. 20 moons (1.7 years).

**Sneezefur** is a brown-and-white tom with green eyes. 35 moons (2.9 years).

**Mossyfoot **is a brown-and-white she-cat.

**Rushtail **is a small, light brown tabby she-cat with short legs and yellow eyes..

**Duckflower** is a small, black-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Piketooth** is a big brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Tanglefur** is a small brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Dapplenose is a mottled gray she-cat with yellow eyes.


	2. Sandstorm Speaks Out

Sandstorm's Truth Speaking,

The huge new leader, was towering over the clan thinking. He reminded her so much of her old enemy of Firestar's. "Bramblestar, Bramblestar,Bramblestar," the clan was greeting their new leader.

Squirrelflight my daughter whom is now deputy, more beautiful then she'd ever be next to her love. Only having him, her sister and me, since her father has died.


	3. Leader Ceremony

Chapter 1: Leadership Ceremony

Looking only into his eyes that of are blank, with the emeralds still their, "Bramblestar, now that I will be going to Starclan you'll need to travel to the Moonpool. And Sandstorm, I want you to go with them."

Sandstorm, Jayfeather, and I went to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives. Sandstorm, and Jayfeather stay behind.

"Welcome Brambleclaw!" A she-cat's mew said. It was Bluestar and she said to me. "With this life I give you the power to heal your fellow Clanmates, and to control the hurt, with comfurt."

"Brambleclaw, I give you the power of protection, use it when you are in need." Goldenflower, whom he had missed, and lost to death.

"Brambleclaw, I give you the power of Compassion," Pinestar his father's father said to him. "Use it when your clan is in need of coping and you react with care."

"Brambleclaw, I give you the power of hurt," He felt a big rush go through his body. "Use it when your clan is mourning to mourn with them."

"Brambleclaw, you've come a long way. I give you the power of Wisdom." Redtail was smaller then the rest but Brambleclaw heard stories about him in the nursery as a kit. "Use it when you are needed to guide."

"Brambleclaw, I give you the power of understanding others." Cinderpelt, said to me with her eyes never leaving my pelt. "I know you were the right choice, and I always said to myself that you'd be the truest heir. Use this when you have someone who is framed, but you will support them no matter."

"Brambleclaw, I give you the power of joy," Yellowfang said to me with a rasping voice. "Use it to become the best of spirit."

"Brambleclaw, I give you the power of leadership," Mousefur said with a hiss but with amusement in her mew. "At first I didn't agree with Firestar but I understood later on, Use it when you are in time of great need."

"Brambleclaw, I am so proud of you." Firestar was looking at him with pride as if they were kin. "I knew Leafpool and Midnight had the right idea about you. The night of when you fought for me instead of your father and brother was heroic. I give you the life of Humor, use it when you are embarressed."

"By the stars we announce Bramblestar, as leader of ThunderClan."


	4. Mistystar's Rough Time

Chapter 2: Gathering

My tail felt something moving in the bushes, I smell the fish in the water. I jump in and drink when I am awoken to realize there is a gathering to be at. I gather up the clan and talk about meeting up about the current problems in RiverClan. Including the fact that Onestar and Blackstar are making unfriendly boarder skirmishes.

I see Reedwhisker, my son and deputy, whom I did not choose because he's my son, but because he is an great warrior who follows every single law.

"Hello, Sandstorm may we help you?" I asked when I saw her sulking under a tree. "What's wrong?" She looks up and sees right into my eyes and she said.

"Firestar is dead, and I will miss him so much." I put my muzzle up to hers and say, "you should consider becoming an elder now that Firestar has passed."

"Yes, and Bramblestar will be the best leader in the time of when I die. Plus Firestar did what is supposed to be done." Sandstorm's comment had been heard.

"Hmm" Blackstar had been growling at me. "Are you finished, now?"

"Yes, now Bramblestar will be the first to speak." I said to him.

"As you all know I am the new leader since Firestar the best leader that kindled us, after Bluestar, whom I remember a lot. I will try my hardest to give a good inference that you all will be respected and I am not going to be lenient with boarder crossing." Bramblestar had said. "We also lost two other members, Ferncloud the oldest and longest queen had died, recently. And also one of our elders Mousefur, for whom most of you know, was not the nicest but the best fighter ever."

"RiverClan is doing well, and I am shocked by the death of Firestar, one of my favorite leaders other then Bluestar. He will be blessed and hunt for a long good time in StarClan. We have been doing great besides the fact that you WindClan and ShadowClan warriors are trespassing on our boarders and I am going to say this that if you do, again it means war. With you!" I said to the other leaders Blackstar and Onestar.

"Still a lot like your mother, Mistystar. Always wanting to stir up fights with the other clans. I also recall that we will be done with this meeting and that you will be the ones paying if anyone crosses the boarders." Blackstar hissed and looking ready to pounce while I bare my teeth.

"Blackstar the meeting is over, and we will need to talk again at next meeting." Onestar said to the fellow leaders and jumping off and showing his clanmates the way home.

Mothwing and Reedwhisker as they are talking. I think about how I could have been if I was in ThunderClan still. I would probably be leader or dead. If I had been in Tigerstar's sights to kill. Stonefur, if you hear me please give me a chance in life so I can give you my certainty of wanting to be in love with my future and knowing I have family in StarClan other then my sons and daughters. With their children. I miss you dearly.

Mistystar you've always been my greatest ally. I had compassion for you even when I was dying I was thinking that you would protect those kits, because they were just like us half-ThunderClan and RiverClan. You are important to stop the fire that is going to roam in your ears and you'll face off with your greatest challenge.


	5. Sandstorm's Protest

Chapter 3: The Challenge of Sandstorm/Death Of Purdy

"Purdy died while we were gone," Jayfeather said to Bramblestar who looked sad but moved on and addressed something that told the clan that he wanted the three oldest warriors to become elders.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe. It is your wish to move into the elders den to rest?" Bramblestar asked.

"Not mine, I still want to serve this clan for that I will be able to rule my life." Sandstorm spoke up.

"Yes me and Dustpelt do wish."

"Then you are to rest and be able to be our wisdom and brains." Bramblestar said. "The meeting is over."

Graystripe and Dustpelt pad to the Elders Den and lay down and wait for some moss while they watch Sandstorm go out to the forest. Bramblestar goes out their to talk to her.

"Sandstorm, why do you wish to be defiant towards me when I did nothing to make you feel that way?" Bramblestar asks.

"Because I believe I still have the energy that I had when I was your age." She answered.


	6. Leafpool and Squirrelflight

Chapter 4: Squirrelflight and Leafpool

"Squirrelflight, who will be going on the dawn patrol?" Bramblestar asked.

"Leafpool, Sorreltail and I will patrol the ShadowClan boarder." She answered with a soft muzzle rubbing up against him. "Whitewing as well."

She left for the forest with the other she-cats which I always knew were best friends because of the connection she had with them. In the forest I see the ShadowClan cats Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, and Rowanclaw come to the boarder. They all reminded each other of how much they hate ThunderClan's new warriors. Which sparked a little in Whitewing in saying, "How dare you say that about Dovewing and Ivypool!"

"Hey." Leafpool said to Tigerheart and then looked away. To see Littlecloud collecting herbs all by himself and to know that he is all alone without Flametail.

"Littlecloud I think its time you have gotten a new apprentice in so you can start resting in your life, as an elder. You are a great medicine cat just don't work too hard;" Leafpool said.

"Leafpool I might take on a apprentice, I have one in mind so I want to give them a chance to take over for me." He said with a happy meow.

"Yes and Littlecloud I think you'll have a fine day when you rest."

Chapter 4: Reedwhisker and Mothwing

Mothwing was swimming catching her own fish until I came and asked her to come help me with my mouse. She really likes me I believed when we were younger. She always admired me so much and I do the same for you. We will have to find some place quiet these days and try to be happy together. She is so nice to me I always loved her dappled colored coat. Its always beautiful. If only it was okay for her to love me." I said to myself.

Reedwhisker soon has become my deputy I must make him love me for whom I am. I love to know if he really has his true colors. He is the son of the cat who saved my home. From HAWKFROST.


End file.
